Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component including a ceramic substrate in which a wiring electrode and a planar electrode are formed on a surface of a ceramic layer, and to a manufacturing method therefor.
Description of the Related Art
It is disclosed that optimum impedance characteristics are achieved for both a general signal line and a differential signal line by efficiently arranging a power supply portion and a ground portion on a layer inside a multilayer ceramic substrate, which is an electronic component, described in Patent Document 1. One feature of this configuration is that a surface on which the differential signal line is arranged includes a first region in which the differential signal line is arranged and a second region in which either of a power supply plane and a ground plane is arranged. In other words, it is disclosed that the differential signal line, which is composed of a fine conductor pattern, and the power supply plane, which has a large surface area, are arranged on the same ceramic layer.
In general, when internal conductors are to be formed inside a multilayer ceramic substrate, in addition to a conductive component, for example, a metallic oxide or ceramic particles are added to a conductive paste in order to prevent the electrodes from becoming detached when firing is performed for example. A planar electrode having a large surface area is particularly at risk of becoming detached and therefore a larger amount of the above-mentioned additive may be added compared with a wiring electrode composed of a fine conductive pattern. Therefore, when a wiring electrode and a planar electrode are formed on the same ceramic layer as in the multilayer ceramic substrate described in Patent Document 1, screen printing is performed a plurality of times in order to print different conductive pastes on the same ceramic layer.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-158452